Set Sail: The Legend of the Carribbean
by GizmoLover
Summary: What is freedom? How can the sea be such a large part of me? Is this love? Disclaimer I dont own the characters or Inuyasha I do not own any of the movies I drew inspirations Rated M for sexual situations, lemon, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

_He brought his mighty sword to his arch-enemy's throat as he cornered him into the back of the ship. _

"_You will not ever lay a hand on my mate again "he hissed, amber eyes meeting the empty, soulless eyes before him. _

_The sickly pale villain crept about trying to avoid being cornered with a disturbed grin on his face. _

"_Never say never." With that tentacles jutted out from his sides in his sick attempt to destroy the captain. _

"Papa! This is scary!" a small voice said as his tiny body buried it's self under the comforter of his bed.

A hearty laugh vibrated the child's body.

"Son, it's only a story. The mighty Hanyo captain did it to save his mate." He rubbed the small shoulder of his pup in comfort.

"Don't you remember the story I told before? About the shikon Jewel and the Mun Doa Map?"

Little black ears peaked up from under the blankets and a muffle no followed.

"You want me to tell you again? It's a great story if you listen." The father said trying to soothe his young child.

He felt his son nod against him and began.

_Flashback~ (A/N most of the story will be the story the father is tell his son, occasionally there will be flashes to the present.)_

The ocean pounded the oak hull, as the basal mast bent with the wicked wind.

"All hand to your posts!" a thunderous voice rose above the heavy rain.

"Rat secure the main!" the voice barked.

"Aye Captain!" a small muscular creature responded swinging from the crow's-nest to the deck assisting the hands to secure the sheets.

The waves grew angrily as the storm swept the ship into its core.

"Brace men! The Maelstrom has us!" The captain warned his men.

The crew felt no fear, their leader had conquered many a things, was known for many great feats no mortal man had ever even attempted for certain death would be the outcome.

He grabbed the helm a pursed through the strength of the wicked weather.

"RAT! Rig the main yard to the fors'le!" Barked the captin.

All eyes turned in stark shock to the captain, fear had now gripped the crew, fear the captain had truly lost his senses!

"But that would stop us dead!" a familiar voice questioned

The captain glared at his second in command with annoyance.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!" he roared his famous temper getting the best of him.

"AYE!" his crew shouted.

The sails whipped harshly in their new rigging as the ship lurched to a harsh stop.

The crew stood in awe as the watched what could've been their death miss them by mear inches.

A wave the size of the ship swallowed the light before them crashing and spraying the men with salt mist.

They all turned to their captain who smirked at them with his all-knowing smirk.

"You all should know better than to question me!" he barked out a mocking laugh as he guided his men safely to their new port.

She stood on the jetty letting the wind whip her loose raven curls about her bare neck and shoulders.

Her arms extended out to her sides and her fingers plucking the wind like harp chords.

Her smile was that of pure ecstasy as her wildest day dreams took flight and let her soar/

She heard a whisper in the wind that caught her attention.

"_Kagome!" _

She turned in joy to her father's open embrace.

"Papa!" she cheered running to hug her father.

He happily embraced his daughter, she had turned into the young lady while he was gone.

"How were your travels papa? What did you see? Where did you go? I missed you!" she babbled as they walked to their modest Hubble facing the sea.

He laughed at her childish antics.

"The man were good, some dishonest but is to be expected some cases. I feel you could've navigated better than half the men." He chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a fatherly embrace. "We went to Syracuse, Singapore, Fiji, and the Caymans. I didn't get to see much since I was the cook for most of our voyage our original cook fell ill and passed unfortunately. Oh my poppet I missed you too." Rubbing her shoulder affectionately as they both turned to sit at the table.

"Well father, you've returned at a most opportune time, it's the Governor's ball this evening and we've been invited!" she said giddily.

He nodded.

"And, since I've been away… are there any suitors my daughter I should be informed of Has that young Master Hojo been by with his array of herbs once more?" he chuckled fondly at the polite but perturbed face of his daughter upon receiving said gift.

She chuckled lightly at her father getting him a cup of water. "No father, sad to say I will be an old spinster lady." She smiled at her own foolishness.

He chuckled wistfully, in moments like this his heart ached for his love. How he lost her to illness when Kagome was but a babe. He wished his beloved could see the beauty their daughter had grown into.

A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. Kagome opened the door to her childhood friend.

"Hello Sango!" she greeted brightly to her best friend.

A beautiful chestnut haired teen entered their domain with a basket of possible fruits or such. She had sun kissed skin and very muscular build.

"Mister Hyugarashi! Welcome back! How were your travels?!"She asked greeting the elder.

The man stood and hugged the young lady, she too was like a daughter to him aswell.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Sango. My how you've grown too! You both need to stop or I'll surely be an old man!" he jested.

The girls giggled.

"So dears, are you both escorted to the gala this evening?" he asked sipping the water occasionally glancing at the window towards the sea.

Sango smiled, "I am being escorted by my brother this evening."

Kagome smiled. "I will just enjoy the event, hopefully I won't be a wall flower all night long."

Her father smiled; "I am not worried child."

Kagome looked wistfully beyond the two in the room to the sea.

"Captain! LAND HO!" his trusted bilge rat of a crewman holler below.

A signature smirk graced the lips of the captain as he reached for his hat.

His hair toppled out to his mid back, like pure silver shimmering in the sun, his molten gaze saw the land on the horizon, just a dark outline as the sun fell.

"Lads?" he called the attention

They stood below the thieving, the damned, and the dangerous all together.

"Tonight we search this port for the wealth, and of course the wenches. Mind the ship is need of slight repairs, grab the gear you see and pay if caught….Like we get caught." He snickered earning a unanimous chuckle from his men.

"We are in need of a chef…" he stated glaring at them.

"What are you all waiting for?" he barked. "Go on then!"

His men scampered to the long boats, the ones whose features could not be masked stayed aboard.

"Captain?" he heard the all too familiar voice of his second beckon. "What are we to do of this evening?"

The captain internal and externally groaned.

"I had let the phase slip my mind…" the captain admitted as they exited his cabin to head for their own long boat.

"So what shall you do?" he asked again. That captain rowed glared once again annoyed at his companion. His dark hair short but pulled back into a small hold at the nape of his neck, his gold hoop shone in the last rays of light.

"I will bed women and drink like I would any other time, maybe this time I won't have to fight so hard to get a woman in bed." He chuckled darkly as his companion sat silently.

The hit land and walked to the township, the town was abuzz with excitement. Apparently their timing couldn't have been better. A big to-do was to be held at the governor's mansion, the captain and his second in command walked to the tailor to be suited for an interesting evening for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

She and Sango spun around like children in their gowns. Sango's hair was up in a tight bun accenting her cheekbones, the makeup was fair, nowhere near as gaudy as the likes they'd see this evening and showed the low standing in which she and the Hyugarashi's stemmed from.

Not many people think highly of fishermen till they are eating their catch, even then probably not.

Kagome looked sad as she straighten and plucked at non-existent flaws on her gown. The subtle ruby dress belonged to her late mother, who passed in a demon rampage in the town she was born in. She only had a handful of things left in her possession of her mother's. Her father beamed with pride but of course there is always hesitation behind those eyes when it came to her. His baby girl.

"Aye Kagome, what am I to do with you?" he smiled his hands resting on her small shoulders.

Kagome simply smiled, "Throw me over board I guess, or maybe, better yet use me as fish bait! Then business will really boom." She spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, yea! Let me tell you, if I were to use ye as bait I'd attract the whole damn ocean, since yer so sweet. Ha ha!" he heartily laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"I have a gift for you, it belonged to yer mum." He said as he pulled an old wood box from his "secret" chest of his own personal keepsakes.

His dry cracked hands held a dainty chain with a crystal jewel shard on the chord.

"Papa?" she felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. Unable to form words she turned as he fastened the jewel to fall just between her breasts.

"Papa, this is beautiful, it seems almost as if it glowing in the light." She chuckled in delight as tears of loss and joy fell on stained her face.

"Come now! Was all the fussin'? Yer mum would be so proud of the woman standing before me. Yer first big dance," He turned to Sango, "Now you two watch out for each other and come home before the moon is hidden by the jungle that should be plenty late for you two, to enjoy the evening." He smiled as he tucked the necklace into his daughter's dress.

"Just for safety, don't want anyone snatching it, eh?"

"Of course papa! I love you!" She called as she was dragged by her overly excited companion to the governor's mansion.

The captain smirked as he saw gaggles of prissy ladies and men walking through town preparing for some big to do.

He couldn't be more pleased with his timing.

"Captain…it's happening." His right hand stated, but he already knew. As the moon rose covered by the sun's damned shadow, he felt weaker, the power the moon gave him as it did the tide diminished as the new moon rose in the night sky.

"Aye Miroku, I know." He took his large captains hat off to reveal his silver hair had for certain dissipated to a deep black blending into his dark coat.

Miroku eyed the young women as they walked in their gowns till he spotted a petite girl in purple walking with her female companion.

"Excuse me miss…" he called to the girls walking.

They turned to face him, both instantly blushing at the handsome man before them.

"I just had two questions if I may."

Tittering with joy and embarrassment, "of course."

"First, where are you two off to, dressed so lovely?" he said grabbing the one in purple's hand giving it a gentle kiss.

"Oh! Well, it's a gala in honor of our town, in honor of the story of the jewel of the four souls." She jumbled out.

"If I may be so bold as to request a dance for us tonight then my dear?" he asked winking at them both.

Giggling rung in the captain ear like a shrill gull.

"I suppose, were those your only questions sir? If so we must be on our way." She said politely as her shy friend pulled on her hand.

"Well, there is one question. Will you bear my children?"

A resounding slap was heard through the town square.

The captain strolled from where he stood hidden chuckling at his garish friend.

"Well that went well, MEN!" he called.

"AYE!" a unanimous called was heard.

"Find your dress clothes and meet at the governor's gala. We are going to a party." He smirked.

_"Knowing now the port they were in and the story they were referring to as the story of the Jewel of Four Souls."_

_"Papa! I know this story, this story the miko she killed all the demons by kidnapping them and holding them in the jewel wiff her." His pup said proudly. _

_"Yes, but I bet you didn't know that the captains mate was the Miko great great granddaughter."_

_"Really papa?" _

_"Yes son, this story is all about fate helping write our own stories and creating our own destiny."_

Kagome and Sango had been twirled and danced with throughout the night. Kagome was a glow with the fun that she and her friend had been having.

Kagome went to the dance card table and saw a name unfamiliar to her, "Oi, Sango…" she called to her friend only to see her with a very handsome suitor. His dark hair pulled into a very small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she felt an odd energy behind her.

She turned to stand face to face with one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, her heart momentarily stopped only to beat three times faster than it was.

His molten eyes pierced her skygray, those reflecting a morning mist on the sea.

"Milady, I do believe your next dances are with me." He said gently taking her very petite hand in his.

"Oh." Was all she could say as held her to him walking to the floor.

His hand held her waist as he fluidly waltzed her around the floor. Their eyes not wavering from one another's.

His own breath for only a moment got caught, as her eyes nearly read his soul.

"You don't look like you're from around here" she said softly as he spun her around.

"well that's because I'm not." He smirked at her comment.

"Then where are you from…Mr….." she egged on.

He smirked, "Well milady, I sail from port to port, the sea is my home. As for my name, lets play a game…"

"A game?" she echoed.

The tempo changed he bounced with her along with the other couples.

"All for your name?" she was dumbfounded.

He simply smiled.

"Alright." She stared back definantly. "And if I win? What then?"

"I'll kiss you." He said pulling her flush to him, earning a gasp from the surprised girl.

Gaining her composure, "What if I don't want you to?"

He stopped them on the floor gently guiding her with him. "Don't you?" he said pressing her gently to the wall. His hand gently caressing her face.

She felt short of breath and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

His mouth hovered just before hers, she could feel how close he was to her.

"I-I…I've never been kis-." She was about to say only to be silenced by a gentle pressure on her lips.

He coaxed her lips to move with his, only to fall further into her lips.

Unsure what to make of this development she just enjoyed the feelings she had earned from him.

Little did she know this was all a part of a plan, his molten eyes watched as his men searched and flirted and stole from the town?

He pulled away signaling to his men to strike with full force.

"Apologies Milady. My night has come to an end. Believe me though, I won't forget tonight." His signature smirk planted on his face as he was her chest rise and fall wantonly, her eyes glazed with want.

Leaning in to kiss her once more, but something caught his eyes…

But then the lights were cut.

An uproarious roar of yells of bandits followed, flashes of guns and torches flickered through the grand ballroom.

The bloodcurdling screams from the room froze the young woman.

She saw the molten amber eyes before her glow, they were nearly staring through her bodice.

"What is that?" the voice once so silky and inviting asked bitingly clutching the girl's neck as he pinned her to the wall.

"What?! What is WHAT!? Geh!" she cried out in pain the hold on her neck losing breath to her body.

He saw the glow from her necklace.

He felt her frail body go limp in his hands.

"LADS!" he bellowed. "WE'VE FOUND IT!"

Kagome was panicking, her captor ran through the jungle with her in tow effortlessly. He bounded toward the docks setting her down momentarily to cut the line to a dingy. As quickly as she was put down she jumped and tried to dash off only to be hit in the head.

Inuyasha picked up the girl's dead weight. And sprinted to the other side of the island, he saw men and women fleeing and fighting. Too bad it was all in vain.

Half way through the jungle he saw his crewmen carrying chests and bobbles of wealth.

He climbed aboard his ship and flung the unconscious girl off him.

Turning to look behind him he saw the whole island engulfed in flames, a swell of pride came over him as he and his brethren were once again on the ship.

"Weigh anchors, hard to starboard!" he commanded men running like ants.

"What be our course of action captain?" a crewmen asked.

"We sail to the Fountain of Youth." he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome felt nauseous….. and was cold,…..

why was she wet?

She groggily pushed herself up and blinked through unadjusted eyes. It was black with exception of a ray of light or two piercing in through peepholes.

Gingerly making her way to one of them she peered and saw water….endless amounts of water.

She gasped horrified as last night hit her like a brick. Her father…. Would she ever see him again? The necklace. She grasped to her neck and felt the chain and the now very heavy emotional and physical weight it held.

"What am I to do?" her breath caught in her throat as she tried with hr might not to cry but it was in vain as well she choked out sob after sob.

Rocking with the waves she was for the moment soothed.

She quickly pulled herself up and felt around her cage, all she felt were bars and more bars, like a caged animal. Until, she came across a space between the bars just barely wide enough for her to sneak through.

Sucking in her tummy she carefully tried to wedge her way through, though her bottom was stuck and she grazed herself on the wear of the bars she slipped free.

She quietly congratulated herself and sent out for her next move. Feeling about her she felt empty rum bottles and rope that she tripped on, staggering through she heard voices closer to her, the door towards the end of this brig swung open harshly. Fear gripped her body as she flung herself back behind barrels. Grabbing an empty rum bottle she prayed for god to save her.

The light pouring in from the deck shadowed by the man coming down the steps

"Shove off bugger, I have to give er' water ya nit!" a gravely voice cursed as he slipped drunkenly down the stairs.

Dusting himself off he sauntered toward the cages.

Kagome peered out from behind noticing something swinging from behind the man as he walked, was that…a tail!?

She barely made out a brown tail much like a dogs behind him, this man was obviously mature and well muscled.

This made even more afraid to get out of her hiding space.

He stopped at her cage, kagome waited for what was to come; "Bloody HELL! PRISONER ESCAPED!" it was like a gush of wind tore past her, this…man? Was obviously very fast.

She caught her breath and made her way back toward the door. Hearing the commotion outside she peered through the peepholes in the wooden door and saw something that stunned and disarmed her.

All manor of demons ran across the deck of the massive vessel. Wolves, Snakes, and much more were what caught her eye first.

Men yelling grabbing swords opening barrels on deck, when it all stopped in an instant, "THE FUCK DO YOU ASSWIPES THINK YER DOING?!"

The voice shot ice down her spine, she could not move.

Boot steps thumped overhead and stopped before the door before her.

"Well?"

The one wolf demon she saw earlier stepped up.

"I went to give the prisoner water as instructed cap, but she wasn't there." He said with a slight chip in his voice.

"Where do you scholars think she went hmm? Did she dive over board?! You idiots…" He paused and sniffed the air.

He sniffed the air…..

She heard his feet shift towards the door.

She covered her mouth to hush her panicked breathing.

A shadow covered the light shining in until her brown eyes met gold.

A hand shot through the wood and grabbed her throat.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP WENCH!" he commanded as her threw her down like a rag doll.

The wind was knocked out of her, she struggled to breath.

He jumped from his current point high in the air and landed standing straddled over her cowering form.

"Behold gents, the key to unlocking the Mun Doa map. And our key to the new world's treasure!" he said gesturing down to her.

With wide fearful eyes, she looked upon him. His bright silver hair flung about him in the wind, his fiery gold eyes froze her, but what almost melted the fear were two small triangles atop his head that swiveled with the noisy audience he riled up.

He squatted over her baring his fangs and chuckled darkly.

"Know who I am wench?"

Grabbing her face with his taloned hand he scratched her bruised cheek.

She furious shook her head 'no'.

"I'm the silver hanyo…the one and the only. And you _my dear_…" the way he said that sent ill shivers down her spine, "Are my key to eternal life." He smiled sweetly then released her face. "Take her back down below and make sure she can't escape!" with that he walked away as men dragged kagome back down below kick and screaming for help.

Hours passed.

She sat in the corner cold, hungry and in pain.

What was left of the door squeaked open and a human looking man walked toward her cage.

He wore a purple shirt and black pants and his ear adorned a single gold hoop.

"That captain requests your presence tonight, and by request, it's not a request. Just so you know, if yer quiet he'll let you live." The man explained throwing a gown at the shivering girl.

"Wear this and fix yer hair." With that he left.

Kagome sighed and held the gown up before her, it was a deep blue and harsh itchy fabric, white open in the front, nearly see through! No doubt a harlots dress…

She slipped into the gown that was a tad large for her and tightened it the best she could with her bruises and injuries.

Letting her hair down out of the lose bun like mess it was in she flipped her hair and hoped for the best as she waited for someone to come and retrieve her.

It then hit her… how naive think presence was for anything but _pleasurable _company.

She prayed again for something anything to save her.

It appeared yet again the lord did not show favor to her life.

She looked out the porthole and thought ironically of how she always want to sail the seas in search of adventure.

Well…she got her wish.

He sat at his chart table with rum bottle in hand and compass open as he plotted their journey.

"Captain," the first mate popped his head in.

Inuyasha acknowledged him, "Yes Miroku send the prisoner in."

She gingerly walked in head bowed and sat where 'Miroku' gestured.

She sat and watched as the captain finished his chart, finally sat back and looked up at the girl.

Realization hit her that it really was the man from the party, even with a darker tan, his long silver hair, and his signature smirk he wore the night before had a fang pokeing out over his lip.

"YOU!" she couldn't help the outburst.

Anger bubbled out of her like that of a volcano!

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! You stole my first kiss, you kidnapped me, YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!" she angrily stood up yelling at her captor.

He gentlemanly stood and sauntered over to her. His energy was leaking dark and crazy.

Leaning forward nearly face to face with her he growled lowly at her.

"You are here for one purpose only wench," his energy forcing her to sit back into her chair. A clawed hand dug into her shoulder as he whispered. "You will be but a tool in my over all journey to the fountain of youth." He said leaning forward, earning a cry of pain from his prisoner.

She sat stoic afraid to show and form of emotion, not wanting anymore pain.

"What do you know of the necklace around your neck?" He said slowly standing eyeing her like a starved vulture.

Kagome gulped, her throat dry and her voice lost.

"It's my family's legacy." She said hoarsely.

She eyed the captain as he came closer out of her peripheral.

"And?" he urged getting closer.

She started to shake, "Umm, I-it has unique properties, s-said to grant wishes to those pure of heart… once made full." She nearly whispered as he lurked over her bracing himself on the table and her chair.

"Did you know it's also a key?" he asked almost seductively, catching her curl between his fingers.

She shook her head, finding a shred of courage or curiosity she looked up at his face.

"I have procured a map, this map is one of riddles and lies, but if one is smart enough and has the key…" he stroked the skin close to chain around her neck, "this map will lead it owner to a fountain. This fountain as magical properties and will give the one who drinks it ever lasting life." He explained.

"so you need me to lead you there…" she puzzled together.

He laughed ludicrously loud; "No you foolish child, I need what's around your neck; BUT since I can't touch it… You will use your jewel to lead me to it…" he said turning from her. "Or…I'll kill you." He smiled.

Her heart fell to her butt. Inuyasha flicked his wrist dismissing her, Miroku grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of the cabin when she said something near inaudible.

"What did you said wench?" Inuyasha growled.

She swallowed hard and turned to him. "Did you spare any of my home?" Looking him square in the eyes.

"HA! What's it matter to you? You won't see it again."

He chuckled darkly.

She sighed closing her eyes. "Is the fishing hub of my town ok?"

He scoffed, "Like you'd imagine I pillaged your town, and took all that was valuable, including yourself by chance." He said his clawed hand plucked at the chain around her neck. "But I wouldn't harm fellow hard working sailors." He said stoic but truthful.

"thank you."

He laughed at her and yelled to his first mate to remove her from his sight, before she left, "Wench!"

She turned and eyed him unsure, "I would not thank me…just yet." His teasing tone chilled her.

The door closed behind them and footsteps retreated to the deck.

He sighed.

He would not let this woman off easy, just because she is a female doesn't mean this trip is for free.

No she's earn a place here, or suffer for any defiance.

Kagome all night tried to slip through the bars, she was scratching herself up all over.

He teasing voice haunted her thoughts; _"I wouldn't thank me…Just yet…" _

_"Just yet…" _

His gold eyes caused mixed emotions to her mind. Her first kiss, something that was supposed to be so precious was stolen, by a bloodthirsty pirate.

Grunting and forcing her way through she slipped through the bars, she stood for a moment to catch her breath and assess her injuries. Her ribs would defiantly be bruised, her back which was already bruised and cut from the captain's brutality earlier had additional bruises from the bars. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding and the claw punctures had scabbed over. Her cheek was bruised from forcing herself through. But other than that she was ok. And with the confidence she crept to the deck.

Once she stepped foot out there, her heart felt renewed and her spirit revived. The stars shone bright above the ship and lit the deck aglow. She sighed, the air was fresh and the wind played with hair, and a smile graced her face for the first time in hours.

She could feel her mother's spirit above her. She sighed and walked to the rails, sliding her hands along the sanded wood.

"You love throwing me through maelstroms don't you?" She spoke to no one person but to whom she believed controlled the universe.

She sighed and let a single tear fall.

"This is my life now? To be used until I'm useless." She spoke again.

She couldn't help the following tears.

"Who can live like this? I'll surely go mad!" she thought.

She paced the deck watching the sea trying to form a plan.

The flame cast shadows about the cabin.

Snores of the men resounded through his ship, a small comfort of routine let the captain at ease.

He was about to extinguish his flame to take his watch at the helm of his ship, his ears swiveled as he heard a presence other than Jenji's on deck.

He knew Jenji's giant kind ass, while he was a master navigator with his large round eyes able to see fat beyond the horizon, his ass-like face hinted to his kind gentle nature, however his large muscular build made his massive hand carved helm look like a toy in his grand hands.

Sniffing the air as he stepped above deck, a gust of wind hit his face with a scent of the best things in life; she smelt like the surf, like a warm breeze coming in off the wave, the best of things, all the things he wanted in life but could never have. But he also smelt her anxiety and sadness, her worries. It smelt of burnt embers…

It brought back the darkest memory in his heart…what was left of it.

He saw for moment in his memory his love burning and ner' a thing he could do to save her.

Shaking his thoughts he went to his post leaving the girl be for nothing other annoyance of her presence disturbing such tormenting memories.

His anger surged in him, but quelled with the rocking of the ocean.

Her hair now damp from the sprays of the sea, caused a shiver in her…or at least she thought that's what cause the shiver.

Little to her knowledge the captain was just feet from her.

She scanned the deck before dashing to a long boat.

Quietly grabbing rope, she slunk into the boat. Her injuries taking a toll on her strength as she tried to lower herself into the water as quietly as she could.

The rope on her tender hand stung like jellyfish on her bare skin.

She bit her lip stifling her cries of pain.

As she lowered herself more to the water a rough snag if rope hit her raw flesh.

"AH!" she cried out in pain and in shock of the feeling of falling to the water.

Regaining composure sucking up her tears she attempted to paddle on.

Unaware her shard not only attracted pirate demons but regular demons.

He followed the three brightest stars as his point towards their first step to unlocking the Mun Doa map and the next rumor of a shard to recreate the jewel.

To live forever, to never have to give up his legacy, to be feared, adored and respected by all would be such an adventure of its own.

_SPLASH_

He shook himself out of his thoughts only to realize the bitch had escaped.

"Jenji!" the captain called to his helmsman.

The large dokey-demon climbed to his perch as the captain ran to the starport bow and seeing his prisoner rowing slowly away.

His fury raged with in only to be squashed at the sight of what followed her boat.

A serpent about 3 leagues trailed the longboat, no doubt the weakling was attracted by the shard and the scent of her fresh blood.

Diving into the water her raced to her long boat before the serpent ate his prisoner.

Her tired muscles and sore ribs made rowing quite a painful experience.

A thump under her bottom jolted her awake past her pain.

She sat taller as her eyes strained in the dark, a light rain began to fall on her boat.

An ominous energy surrounded her.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight as a large beast breached from the sea cascading water over her.

A piecing cry from the beast shot fear through the girl.

Trying to balance in a stance she held the paddle in her hand ready to fight for her life.

The beast swooped low snapping its large jaws at her.

She swung her paddle making contact with the serpent's head. The paddle cracked in half leaving only a broken staff in her hand.

Ready to use the sharp splintered wood staff to defend herself, kagome stood ready for is or when the serpent would resurface.

"GAHHHHHHH! WIND SCAR!" she heard a loud roar in air above her.

A warm liquid showered over her as the captain landed almost gracefully on her boat with a decapitated serpent body attached to his claws.

Kagome sat shocked as the captain's normally gold eyes were blood red with turquoise irises.

"wench." He said so low and dark, his word dripped with hate.

He stood and walked with ease to her cowering body.

"Just, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF ON RUNNING AWAY." Shaking her banged up body.

He flung her to bench, she crid out in discomfort. He stood over her blood covered body, his hand in air ready to strike was stopped.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

His clawed hand froze, and slowly fell to his side.

"Move wench." He spoke. She pushed her self out of his way as he took the only paddle and met Jenji in moments and lifted the boat back aboard.

A timid beast stood before the captain as he held the prisoner bridal style.

"C-cap'n?" He spoke.

Turning to face his helmsman. "What?"

"I-I just thought…if you needed I can heal the girl?" the gentle giant shuffled his feet, flustered for speaking so much.

The captain snarled at the now cowering beast.

"So be it. Clear her up, I can't stand the stench on that bitch."

He dropped her at the feet of the beast. Before the captain had gone completely out of ear shot, she called to him "T-thank you."

He stopped for only a moment and continued to the helm.

Jenji bent down to pick up the girl and took her to medical cabin below deck.

She sat in the errily glowing room showed the blood caked on her body from the attacked.

Jenji brought a pail of water and another of medicinal herbs.

"I-I made this poultice myself." He said timidly but a hint of pride came through.

He took a rag and began to wipe the blood from her body.

He cleaned all visible skin and began to shift uncomfortably.

"Uh…miss…."Jenji called her attention.

She snapped out of the horrific replay of the instances before, giving full attention to the beast before her.

"I-i can't clean you f-fully. Would y-you d-d-disrobe to your unders'?"He could hardly get the words out of his mouth, he was blushing harder than the girl before him.

She shook her head at first in protest only to feel the cold liquid in her breasts and legs.

"I suppose. Turn around please." She said.

The beast complied and turned to give the girl her privacy.

She peeled the disgusting gown off her body and was left standing in her underbodice and slip. Both stained with blood but not nearly as bad as the harlot dress she had been forced to wear.

"Ok." She whispered as the giant turned. He saw her small body riddled with cuts and bruises.

He felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Oh." Was all he could say at the sight of what the lass had been through in the one day aboard their ship.

He took the medicinal poultice and lathered her arms and cheek with it. He washed the puncture wounds on her shoulder and took her raw hands and placed the poultice on her hands wrapping them in banana leaves.

"You don't seem like the others." She commented.

Jenji's large moon eyes met her kind eyes.

"Capn' saved mi life. I owe him my own. I work as helmsman and medic. I likes the stars and my eyes hurt in the suns, so capn' lets me drive in the evenin'." He said simply.

Kagome felt for the giant, he was so kind.

"Thank you sir."

The giant tittered like a flustered child.

"Oh shucks..sir….I'm Jenji."

"Kagome." She smiled at her new…friend.

He laid her down on the cot in the corner as he left her to sleep and relieve the captain till morning.


End file.
